1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector, and more particularly to an adhesion free optical connector having a first elongated portion with a first conical head and a second elongated portion securely connected to the first elongated portion and provided with a second conical head such that a retaining element with a conical inner face is able to respectively connect to the first conical head and the second conical head to securely retain the filament of the optical fiber inside the first and second elongated portions.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional optical fiber connector is shown and has a first portion (6) and a second portion (61) securely connected to the first portion (6). The optical fiber connector has a through hole (62) defined through the optical fiber connector. When the conventional optical fiber is in use, an optical fiber (7) is prepared and peeled off a portion of the covering at the distal end of the optical fiber (7). After the covering at the distal end of the optical fiber (7) is peeled off to expose the filament (71) inside the optical fiber (7), the optical fiber (7) is inserted into the through hole (62) of the conventional optical fiber connector. However, in order to have the optical fiber (7) to be securely received in the optical fiber connector, before the optical fiber (7) is inserted into the through hole (62), the distal end of the filament (71) is applied with adhesion (63). Besides, the opening of the through hole (62) has a diameter smaller than that of the filament (71) so that the filament (71) is stopped at the opening of the through hole (62) after the optical fiber (7) is inserted into the through hole (62). Thereafter, when the distal end of the optical fiber (7) is inserted into the through hole (62) of the conventional optical fiber connector and reaches the opening of the through hole (62), the distal end of the filament (71) with adhesion (63) applied thereon is stopped by the periphery defining the opening of the through hole (62). Then due to the adhesion (63) on the distal end of the filament (71), the filament (71) is able to be securely received in the optical fiber connector.
However, in the process of inserting the filament (71) into the through hole (62), due to the friction between the filament (71) and the inner face of the through hole (62), the adhesion (63) may be left in the inner face of the through hole (62) and thus causes other portion of the filament (71) to be stained by the adhesion (63), which causes signal bad signal transmission. Also, bubbles may be created in the adhesion (63) due to the friction between the filament (71) and the inner face of the through hole (62), which deviates the filament (71) and results in bad signal transmission as well.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved optical fiber connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved optical fiber connector which is adhesion free so that no stain on the filament and no deviation to cause bad signal transmission.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.